Love Me
by Aster A Daimonia Eukaristia Al
Summary: My first rated M    RnR plizzzz


Semuanya, salam kenal, Alfa author baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya *nunduk dalam-dalam*

this my first Rated M. So, enjoy this fic!

Disclamer : masashi kishimoto-sensei

warning : rated M for bloody scene,AU,OOC

pairing : ShikaTema

sumarry : jika hati telah menyadari, sakitnya dikhianati...

~Love Me~

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Hallo! Namaku Sabaku No Temari, detektif. Yah, memang baru lulus dari sekolah detektif sih, bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan satu kasuspun. Dan hari ini, aku memulai pekerjaanku sebagai detektif. Patnerku sekarang adalah Shikamaru Nara, manusia-jenius-super-malas.

"korban adalah anak permpuan pewaris Hyuuga corporation, Hinata Hyuuga. Ia dibunuh dengan menggunakan shotgun tepat ditembakkan di wajahnya. Sehingga wajahnya rusak dan tidak bisa dikenali. Tapi melihat barang yang dibawa, dan baju korban, serta kesaksian keluarga dekat korban, kemungkinan ia memang Hinata". Jelas seorang inspektur berkumis tipis kepada Shikamaru. Aku berjinjit dan melihat foto-foto yang diambil dari TKP melalui bahu Shikamaru dan hampir saja membuang sarapanku tadi pagi dari dalam perutku kalau tidak cepat-cepat kutahan dan kualihkan pandanganku dari foto-foto menjijikan itu. Aku melirik ke arah Shikamaru. Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Yang benar saja! Selain wajahnya yang hancur, perutnyapun dikoyak sehingga semua isi perutnya keluar. Tangannya terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian tapi tetap disusun membentuk tangan. Begitu pula kakinya. Oh! Kenapa sih disaat kasus pertamaku, aku harus menangani hal ini sih?

"ayo!". Seru Shikamaru seraya menarik tanganku.

"eh?" kataku kaget. Refleks kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Dan iapun berhenti berjalan. Terlihat seraut wajah kesal dari pria berambut mirip nanas itu. Dan iapun berkata

"ada apa?"

"ti-dak, ng... Kita mau ke mana?"  
Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan

"tentu saja ke TKP baka!"

"oh" wajahku memanas. Kesal dibilang baka. Tapi tidak bisa membantahnya.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Tak lam kami sudah sampai di TKP pembunuhan, yaitu di salah satu hutan dipinggir kota. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melihat keadaan TKP apalagi korban masih belum dipindahkan -walaupun aku sudah sering melihat mayat saat aku masih di sekolah detektif dulu, tapi inikan korban mutilasi sadis!-. Tapi, inikan pekerjaan pertamaku. Mau tak mau, aku harus melihat badan yang sudah berpisah dengan jiwa seorang Hyuuga Hinata untuk penyelidikan. Akupun memulai memeriksa keadaan mayat yang sudah agak membusuk itu. Tentu saja dengan memakai masker serta menahan nafas saat di dekat mayat itu. Dan hasil penyelidikanku, sama seperti analisis petugas kepolisian lainnya. Yaitu setelah korban ditikam punggungnya, korban kemudian disiksa terlebih dahulu, tangannya dipotong-potong, perutnya disobek, baru kemudian wajahnya ditembak dengan shotgun.

"ti-dak!" tandas Shikamaru  
"maksudmu?"

"analisismu salah". Ia memulai mengemukakan pendapatnya. "pertama, mengapa korban tidak melawan saat tangan dan kakinya dipotong?-jika menurut analisismu itu-,setidaknya setelah punggungnya ditikam, ia masih bisa menjauh, atau menghindari si pelaku atau apalah!Pokoknya melindungi diri dan menjauh -jika punggungnya ditusuk ringan,kurasa masih ada tenaga yang cukup untuk berlari- tapi buktinya, korban hanya diam di tempat. Itu artinya dia tewas seketika disitu. Tapi hanya tusukan ringan di punggung tidak akan mengakibatkan tewas seketika. Dan, senjata yang bisa membuat korban tewas seketika adalah-"

"shotgun". Potongku. "tapi mungkin saja, korban diberi obat tidur atau semacamnya?". Aku tidak terima pendapatku ditolak mentah-mentah begitu.

"menurut autopsi, tidak ditemukan semacam obat tidur atau semacamnya-seperti katamu- dari tubuhnya"

aku menyerah. "jadi, apa analisismu?"

"aku belum bisa memastikannya". Elaknya. Huh! Tadi secara tegas menolak analisis orang, dia sendiri belum menemukan hasil penyalidikannya!  
Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pria jenius itu. Lalu mendekati Shino, salah satu petugas kepolisian senior.

"maaf Shino. Boleh kuminta data para tersangka?"  
"baiklah, ini". Ucapnya seraya memberikan 3 buah foto berukuran 4R kepadaku.  
"ketiga tersangka itu, Sasuke Uchiha yang sebelah kiri" tunjuknya. Aku memperhatikan pemuda dalam foto itu. Berambut raven, berwajah dingin, dan bermata onyx-kurasa ia cocok menjadi pembunuh dalam kasus ini-  
"Namikaze Naruto". Tunjuknya lagi pada foto yang berada di urutan tengah. Aku kembali memperhatikan foto itu. Pemuda berambut blonde jigrak. Yang terlihat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. Wajahnya terlihat ramh dan ceria.  
"dan terakhir, Neji Hyuuga" tunjuk Shino pada foto paling kanan.

"tunggu, Hyuuga?". Aku sedikit heran

"ya". Shini menjawab seolah mengerti apa yang ingin aku tanyakan. "Neji Hyuuga adalah saudara sepupu dari Hinata Hyuuga"

"dia juga berkemungkinan membunuh Hinata?"

"ya. Ketiga tersangka ini adalah kekasih Hinata Hyuuga yang tidak mempunyai alibi pada hari hilangnya Hinata."

"pacaran denagn sepupu sendiri"

"ya. Hal itu kami ketahui setelah mengintrogasi Neji Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka."

"oh, dan bisakah kau beritahu dimana ketiga tersangka itu saat perkiraan waktu kematian Hinata?"

"ya. Sasuke Uchiha berada di mansionnya sendirian. Mengerjakan sebuah desain rumah seorang gubernur kota Suna. Ia seorang arsitek."

"hmmm" gumamku sambil menuliskannya di notes kecilku.

"kemudian, Neji Hyuuga. Ia sedang bekerja di kantornya sendirian-kebetulan hari minggu. Jadi tidak ada orang dikantornya- tapi saat itu ia memang sedang lembur. Ia direktur manager salah satu cabang Hyuuga corporation. Terakhir, Namikaze Naruto". Ia terdiam.

"kenapa?". Tanyaku heran saat melihat keganjilan dimatanya.

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Naruto juga mengurung diri di apartemennya. Ia tumbang karena flu. Pekerjaannya pengacara". Ia kembali terdiam. "oh ya, selain Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga juga menghilang dan belum juga ditemukan. Dam kami mulai mengansumsikan kalau kasus ini adalah perbuatan orang yang mengicar harta keluarga Hyuuga".

"oh, baiklah. Terima kasih Shino atas informasinya". Kataku lalu beranjak pergi menemui petugas kepolisian yang lain. Kini aku mendekat ke arah Rock Lee, petugas kepolisian junior tetapi bisa mengusut kasus sulit, seperti Shikamaru, tapi berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang pemalas, ia selalu ceria dan gak bisa diam*?*

"Lee, bisakah kau ceritakan, motif para tersangka untuk membunuh Hinata Hyuuga?"

"yosh! Baiklah, motif Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata mengansurasikan jiwanya dalam jumlah besar untu Sasuke Uchiha"

"hmmm. Lalu?"

"Neji Hyuuga, jika Hanabi dan Hinata meninggal, dan Hiashi pensiun, Hyuuga corporation beserta aset-asetnya akan diberikan kepadanya. Dan terakhir, Namikaze Naruto. Ia seorang yatim piatu. Ibunya meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Dia hidup bersama ayahnya dulu"

"dulu?"

"ya. Sekarang ia tinggal sendiri. Sebelum ia sukses menjadi pengacara, keluarga Namikaze bukanlah keluarga yang berada, ayahnya terlilit hutang pada Hiashi-ayah Hinata- dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Hikshiks"

"lho? Lee, kau menangis?"

"aku sedih kalau mendengar cerita seperti ini, oh! Betapa malang nasib seorang Namikaze Naruto!..."

dan iapun nyerocos tanpa henti sampai tak menyadari kalau aq sudah pergi dari sana.

Aq beranjak menemui patnerku,

"jadi Shikamaru, kau sudah menemukan analisismu?". Ia hanya terdiam. Dan kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban tidak

"kasus ini Temari" ujarnya seraya menatapku: "lebih kompleks dari yang kau kira"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Akhirnya Alfa bisa juga publish fic ini *nangis bahagia dipelukan Shinichi*ditendang* maaf kalau jelek dan masih ada typo dan kalu kurang panjang dan*dibekep mulutnya karna kebanyakan nyerocos*

karena kompu Alfa yang tak kunjung dibenerin, Alfa jadi harus ngetik di hp kesayangan Alfa dan numpang publish di kompu sahabat Alfa, Daiya-chan makasih Daiya-chan*peluk-peluk Daiya**gaplokked*. Tapi gapapa deh! Alfa seneng bisa ngebuat fic ini. Dan lebih seneng lagi kalau ada yang baca, apalagi ng-riview*ngelunjak*

akhir kata review plizz...*puppy eyes no jutsu* Flame diterima dengan tangan terbuka...


End file.
